The New Nanny
by theycallmelokiontumblr
Summary: Shelby and Rachel have finally gotten a mother-daughter relationship together. But Shelby got a job and needs a nanny to watche Beth during the day. And the nanny just so happens to be FRAN FINE


Rachel had finally gotten her mom, Shelby Corcoran to warm up to her and start talking to her more often. Rachel would even visit her _house_, tend her _garden_, and pet her _dog_ and her new _family_ with Beth, Quinn's baby. They had a steady relationship, even though Rachel's dads would let her visit Shelby for one hour after school and Rachel didn't call Shelby 'mom'. The only conflict in Shelby's life was a job. She still needed to make money to raise Beth and Bronzer, her beagle. She applied for a job at McKinley to teach music, but even after Rachel begged and pleaded, but not have anything to do with glee club.

"Oh Shelby please help coach glee! You made Vocal Adrenaline win _nationals_ three years _in a row_! Imagine what you could do with New Directions." Rachel pleaded with Shelby.

"Rachel, I already told you. I can't do this! Remember what I told you at Regionals?" Rachel suddenly had a flashback to that night: "_Oh Rachel I can't do this anymore! I am tired of coaching Glee Club! I want a life. It took meeting you to realize all this stuff that I missed out on. I need some balance, you know? I need a house, and a garden, and a dog. Family. I missed out on my chance with you and it kills me, and I can't let it happen again." _ "I am already going to hire someone to watch Beth during the day so I can still have a life without going broke. You have to understand. I have done enough things with glee club to last me a lifetime. Besides," Shelby said putting a dog food bowl down for Bronzer. "Mr. Schuster has to get a chance to reach out to kids like you. I mean, I know that he had made you better. I don't think that I would have Bethie if Mr. Schu hadn't let Quinn express her feelings in Glee like you said."

Knowing that Shelby had made her decision final, Rachel sat down and looked at her adopted sister. Beth was so small. She was only four months old. Shelby couldn't just hire someone off of a newspaper! She needed to hire someone that she knew personally, and someone she could trust.

"Shelby?" Rachel ventured

"Hm?" Shelby said after taking a sip of tea.

"Don't you think you should hire someone you trust and know personally to watch Beth all day?"

"Well of course. I already have someone to watch her. I know her personally and I trust her. Her last job before she had twins was being a nanny for a very wealthy man. She actually married him." Shelby replied smiling

"Oh. Okay then." Rachel said as her father knocked on the door.

"Your dad's here." Shelby said getting up and giving Rachel a hug. "So, tomorrow you have glee, and you'll be picked up by me. Okay?"

"Kay. Bye Shelby! Rachel said as she walked out the door. Suddenly Rachel felt a piece of her heart had dissolved and became lost until she would see Shelby again. She had really been able to bond with Shelby and had learned a thing or two from her.

"So how was your visit with your mother dearie?" Rachel's dad asked her as their champagne minivan drove down the street.

"Great. She still won't co-direct glee club, but she said that she got a job teaching music, so I'll see her even _more_!" Rachel said excitedly. Rachel saw her dad's eyes widen.

"Now John, you mustn't be so concerned, she's just teaching music." Rachel's second dad (she called him daddy) cut in as he put his hand on his partner's. "Didn't we make sure that Shelby was musically talented before we chose her to carry Rachel? After what I've researched, Shelby is perfect for the school." Rachel smiled, knowing that if Daddy approved, Dad would approve.

The next day started great with music as Rachel's first class. Shelby introduced herself as Ms. Corcoran and got straight to the learning. Shelby pulled Rachel aside after class and told her that she had a staff meeting so she would have someone else pick her up after glee. Rachel nodded, but as she walked through the door, she was greeted by a cold, sticky, (root beer flavor?) slushie.

Shelby handed her paper towels and let her change her clothes in her office. After another long day of being made fun of and trying to dodge slushies, glee brightened up her day.

Just as Rachel got up to put back her music, Quinn sat down beside her in a yellow sundress. Sometimes Quinn would pick up the phone to call Puck or Ms. Corcoran, but she just couldn't. Puck left her after she gave away Beth, and she was all alone.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Quinn said

"I already told you, I'm not going to live in Israel!" Rachel said, expecting her to ask if she was going to go back to her "home country".

"Uh, no. I wanted to know, um, how's- how's Beth? Is she okay?" Quinn said, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Just fine. Shelby got a beagle, and she just got a job as the music teacher here. She got a nanny to watch Beth during the day. She's supposed to be here to pick me up now."

"Well, who is it?"

Just then, a black haired woman with a wacky outfit and hair as high as the ceiling burst throught the door. Rachel and Quin looked at eachother with their mouths ajar and then turned back to the woman in the door.

"Hi-i!" Her hoarse voice cracked "I'm here for Rachel, Im her new nanny, Fran Fine!"


End file.
